


you're my kryptonite

by georgiehensley



Category: Late Night Host RPF, Music RPF
Genre: M/M, Mild Language, Shotgunning, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 16:09:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2658197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiehensley/pseuds/georgiehensley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimmy's never smoked before. Justin finds it absolutely hilarious and pushes him to finally do it, but after Jimmy refuses, he has to come up with another way he can try it. Luckily, he already has an idea in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're my kryptonite

**Author's Note:**

> As always, summary sucks, but I wrote this randomly, honestly. Just clicked through a random word generator and decided to write a Jimberlake fic off of the word 'smoke'. And a shotgunning fic is what ended up being the finally product of that.
> 
> But honestly, there is not enough Jimberlake fic on this website. Luckily, I'm willing to add to the small amount of it we currently have.
> 
> Also, title taken from Rymez (ft. James Arthur)'s song, "Kryptonite".

It’s just something he’s never done before, never even attempted to do. Not because he’s a wimp or anything, but, it kills people.

He really doesn’t know why the fact that he’s never smoked before is so funny, but here he is, sitting in front of a hysterically laughing Justin Timberlake.

“Seriously?” He asks once he’s finally calmed down. “Dude, you gotta do it. Right now.”

“In my office?” Jimmy asks.

“We can open a window or something.” Justin says. “I think I got a pack and a lighter in my pocket.”

“And you just carry those things around with you all day long?” Jimmy asks. “What if you burn a hole in your pocket or something?” Justin pauses in his search to glance up at Jimmy, raising an eyebrow.

“There are lids on lighters, you know.” He says. “Wow, you really aren’t in with the times.” Jimmy rolls his eyes. Not a moment later, Justin finds what he’d been looking for, quick to take out a cigarette and hand it to Jimmy, before fiddling with his lighter, trying to get it to work.

“I don’t know about this.” Jimmy says. “I don’t even know how to, like, breathe it in and stuff.” Justin sighs, having finally gotten the lighter to work, switching it off.

“Here, give me that.” He says. “I have an idea.” Jimmy obliges with a bit of confusion, watching as Justin puts the cigarette between his own to lips and lighting it (and how he was able to keep the cigarette from falling will always amaze Jimmy). He breathes in a bit of smoke, then holding the cigarette away from his mouth. Jimmy waits for Justin to breathe it back out again, but instead finds a pair of blue eyes locked onto his own, and next, a pair of lips pressed to his. First of all, he’s shocked at this because _it’s just not what they do_ , but then Justin brings his free hand up to lightly tap on Jimmy’s cheek, and somehow he gets the hint to part his lips. A puff of smoke is breathed into his mouth, and Jimmy’s a little too distracted by the feel of Justin’s lips on his own to realize how much his throat and lungs burn. It’s a second later that Justin pulls away, and Jimmy’s snapped out of his daze, finally coughing up all the smoke, feeling like his lungs are on fire.

“That’s everyone’s first reaction.” Justin comments simply, inhaling more smoke, which comes out as he continues to speak. “You get used to it.”

“Why’d you do that?” Jimmy asks in between coughs.

“You refused to do it the other way.” Justin replies with a shrug. “That was the only other option.”

“But you’re married, man.” Jimmy says. “ _I’m_ married. _With a kid_.”

“Dude, it was a little kiss,” Justin says. “It’s not like we fucked or anything.” (And Jimmy totally _does not_ blush at that, the mental images flooding his mind, causing him to cough again and shake his head. No, he simply coughs again because his lungs still burn, shaking his head because he wants to stop feeling like shit. Yeah, that’s why.)

“Still,” Jimmy says. “I feel like a cheater.”

“Don’t.” Justin says, placing a hand on Jimmy’s shoulder in an attempt to comfort him. “It was just a one time thing. Promise.” Jimmy nods at that, suddenly thinking that he wishes it _wouldn’t_ be just a one time thing. Not that he wants to feel that burning sensation again, but, well, the pair of lips against his didn’t feel so bad. Different than what he’s used to, but not bad. (But he’ll never tell Justin that. Or anyone, really.)

“Good.” He lies, hoping Justin can't sense it. But then the singer’s bringing the cigarette back up to his lips, asking Jimmy a question about the show, and he knows that he didn’t sense his lie, suddenly feeling a sense of relief as a result, quick to answer his question and happy that the subject’s finally changed. (Although, his lips might still tingle with the memory of Justin’s lips against his, even as he starts the show that night, but he doesn’t say a word about it, not wanting to draw attention to himself. And if his cheeks turn a little pink when Justin later walks out for his interview, well, you can’t blame him.)


End file.
